criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Caroline Fitzgerald
Caroline Fitzgerald was one of the suspects during the investigations into the murders of Grimsborough University students, Lisa Edwards in At the End of the Rope (Case #35), Irina Nemovska in'' An Elementary Murder (Case #40), and Madison Springer in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41). Profile Caroline has auburn, wavy, medium length hair which curls back at the shoulders. She has light blue eyes and wears diamond stud earrings. She also wears dark red lipstick and a beaded necklace around her neck. In both of her appearances, Caroline is seen in a white sweater with a cross stretching down it. In the middle of the cross, there is a golden button. Her blood type is B+. In ''At the End of the Rope, it is discovered that she uses the social networking site called Friendnet, drinks coffee, and has watched a thriller movie called The Hangman Murders. In The Rorscharch Reaper, Caroline wears blue clothes. Role in Case(s) Caroline was the president of an Anti-Bullying association, the bus monitor of an elementary school and the Prom Ball chaperone. In At the End of the Rope, Caroline was interrogated after the team found her phone number scribbled on an anti-bullying pamphlet inside Lisa Edwards' portfolio. She told the team that she knew Lisa was in trouble for some reason, and as the president of the Anti-Bullying association, she had given Lisa her phone number in case she ever needed help, but the victim never called her. Caroline was later called in again after the team discovered that she had written many emails to Lisa to ask her for participating in a conference about cyberbulling, and when Lisa refused, Caroline started to bully the victim by mailing her that she should've been ashamed and that she was being selfish. When questioned about this, Caroline replied and said that she didn't bully Lisa and that she would never bully anyone no matter what the circumstance was. She then claimed that her mails to Lisa were strictly professional and that she was very disappointed when the victim declined her offer. Caroline then returned to be interrogated in An Elementary Murder, when the team found the victim's cell phone at the child's bedroom of the Mills residence. Caroline was called when the team discovered that she was the last person whom the au pair called prior to her demise. All Caroline knew was that Irina was present at a school bus one morning, and she called her wondering whether or not Caroline was going to be monitoring buses for the day. Caroline claimed that Irina had to endure horrible gossip of husband stealing, gold-digging, and domestic jealousy. Caroline was interrogated a second time after the team found a letter written in Russian, in which Alex deduced the letter to be troublesome--in which Irina was asked to resign as Sarah's au pair, but also wanted to expose the truth about her secret lover. The team was agitated that Caroline withheld information from them but Caroline promised Irina that she would not expose any sensitive information to the public--in this case, relationships with other people. In The Rorscharch Reaper, Madison Springer's sudden end was more than enough to cause emotional anxiety and trauma all over the University, with Caroline suffering extreme cases of breakdowns and anguish from Madison's untimely end. Caroline stated that the ball was a mistake since all of the buffet is free for a murder and they took advantage of it. Jones then tells that she is not the only one upset but all of them are also upset but there's nothing anybody can do to stop the tragedy. Caroline countered by stating that the tragedy would've been prevented if they listened to her in the first place. Then also she says that one of the only persons who had the students' safety to heart, Bryan Vigman ended up being locked up by them, this made Jones conscious that why would she call it safety since he murdered a student. There she then says that at least he took measures to keep the students indoors, to keep them under control and says that this is what the University really needs. She appeared again after the team investigated Donna Walker's office where she is clutching something in her hands and it is revealed that she is holding some bomb parts so she gave it to them and explains that she found it on her desk and when she heard them coming she became scared. After talking to Caroline, Jones thinks that Caroline is trying to frame Donna since of the University's security system is not good and many tragedies happen because of the security system is not so good and also the head of security is arrested that's why many students are now outdoors and having fun. Still, they found out that the bomb parts formed a prototype of the bomb which killed Madison so they then examine it and found blood so they give it to Grace for analysis. There Grace reveals that there are very many faint traces of blood under several parts as if they had cut themselves while assembling the device, where then Grace reveals since it's blood are only faint she can tell one analysis that even tiniest amount of blood suffice and it was the blood type. Thus giving the Rorschach Reaper's final clue: type A+. In Additional Investigation, she is in Donna's office and explains that she lent her office for a while and says that she is reorganizing everything that she will make the college's security system better than ever. There she tells the team to come back later since she is making sure sych atrocities won't ever happen again meaning no one will be able to hurt Grimsborough's students again. Then, she remembers that they can help her by giving some opinions which she submitted her first draft of suggestions for the security program to Donna. While investigating Donna's office they found shreds of paper where the logo of the Parents' Association on it where it made them think that Caroline said that it was important so they restored it and found out that she wants that every student should wear a GPS tracker, there are cameras in the bathroom, students should carry a circulation permit and students to notify any change of schedule two days beforehand, where this made the team to calm her down and prevent her from doing it. They then confront Caroline and said that the security system she is planning was ridiculous and it was found shredded in the office., she then says that why would someone shred her program and also she gave her best suggestions. Donna intervenes and reveals she had a reason to shred the flawed program, much to Caroline's assumption that Donna was busy contacting Madison's parents. Donna revealed that after reviewing Caroline's blueprint, she has decided to reject the program due to excessive restrictions and high costs of ownership. Trivia *She is one of the suspects who appeared in three cases. *Caroline and Bart Williams are the only suspects to appear in two cases in a row. Traditionally, all suspects in the second-to-last case of the district does not make an appearance on the final case of the district, however the tradition has ended with Caroline's appearance in Case #41, the final case in the University. *Caroline, Martha Price and Adam Bentley are the only suspects who will give you 18,000 coins in two of their appearances in the Additional Investigation. Case Appearances *At the End of the Rope (Case #35) *An Elementary Murder (Case #40) *The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41) CF.png|Caroline, as she appeared in At the End of the Rope. caroline 40.png|Caroline, as she appeared in An Elementary Murder. caroline 41.png|Caroline, as she appeared in The Rorschach Reaper. Youngcaroline.png|Young Caroline. OG_SUS_35_603.jpg OG_SUS_40_603.jpg OG_SUS_41_603.jpg Category:Suspects